


heal me, i'm lovesick

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but no smut bc they're my angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan is sick and the last thing he needed (perhaps) was a horny boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heal me, i'm lovesick

"Ah—ah—AHCHOO!"

Hurriedly, Seungkwan reached for the tissue on his bed-side table. Before he could even wipe his nose, he sneezed again. Irritated, he blew his nose in hope that he would have gotten rid of the mucus.

Seungkwan had always claimed that he had stronger antibodies than most people, which was slightly true, as he was rarely sick but the thing was, when Seungkwan got sick, he got it pretty badly. It was just a cold — Seungkwan did not even know where or how he caught it, but he had been sneezing for a million times that day.

Not to mention that his throat was itchy and dry for the past two days and he kept on coughing vigorously and throwing up at the most unpredictable time as if he was pregnant.

For the umpteenth time of the day, his phone vibrated. He blew his nose again to the tissue for the second time before picking up his phone.

Most of the messages were from Mingyu. And one from his boyfriend, Hansol.

How romantic. He knew he should have gone out with Mingyu instead of Hansol. 

(Seungkwan had a crush on Mingyu first but he ended up with Hansol because Seungkwan had a thing for mean curly haired boys)

Seungkwan let out a sigh before clicking Mingyu's name, only scrolling the texts that moron sent him rather than reading them. Most of them were about Jihoon. Seungkwan rolled his eyes as his eyes were scanning Jihoon's name at every text Mingyu sent. 

Mingyu, the only person Seungkwan depended on when he was sick, was not here.

Angry, he did not even bother to reply Mingyu and proceeded to click his boyfriend's name on his contact and read his message.

 

From: Bèbe  
do u wanna do something boo ;)

Seungkwan did not have the moment to roll his eyes because he abruptly sneezed. “Oh my God,” Seungkwan let out a groan in irritation. 

To: Bèbe  
I told u I’m sick

As soon as he clicked send, Seungkwan began to break into a fit of coughs. In an attempt to stop himself from coughing, he clamped his mouth shut and tried to take a deep breath. When he felt that his coughing had stopped, he took another deep breath and picked up his phone, anticipating Hansol’s text but his no-good boyfriend had not replied yet. 

With a loud exasperated groan, he threw his phone gently on the pillow and closed his eyes. Just great, he thought.

He had always wanted to live alone. Back then, before college, he used to live with his mom. It was not that he hated his mom or anything, but she babied him a lot. Heck, Seungkwan just knew how to wash his own laundry when he began to move to his current apartment. He used to crave for independence, for freedom, but now that he was sick, he wanted his mommy back.

“Mommy!” he cried out to no one in particular. “I want your soup!”

He remembered his mother used to give him her homemade chicken soup and damn, now he missed his mother. Sniffing, he took his phone and texted his mother as he pouted.

To: Madame Boo  
Mommy I’m sick and I miss you :(  
I also miss your soup :(  
I wish you were here :(

His mother usually replied him as fast as lightning (especially the first few weeks since he moved out), but it seemed like his mother was busy right now. 

Before he could grab another tissue, he heard a loud knock on the door. “Who the hell?” he groaned, cursing the person on the other side of the door for forcing him to stand up. Seungkwan slowly get off from his bed, blowing his nose onto the tissue. As he made his way to the door, the knocking became more vigorous.

“Wait!” he called out as he aimlessly threw the tissue on the rubbish bin.

Despite being the captain of the basketball team, the crumpled tissue did not made it into the bin. Instead, it lay next to the bin, along with other crumpled tissues from yesterday.

He muttered something under his breath before opening the door, revealing his boyfriend with a huge grin on his face. “Hello!” Hansol greeted cheerfully; his forehead was glistening with sweat as he entered Seungkwan’s apartment without any invitation.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes before slamming the door closed.

“Why are you here?” 

Seungkwan did not intend to sound rude, but it accidentally came out harsh. It was not the first time Hansol came without warning. In fact, whenever Seungkwan was sick, Hansol never failed to leave him alone to die in the apartment. Thank God, Seungkwan was still alive. Besides, Hansol was not a good company when it comes to sick people. 

Hansol placed something on the wooden table, but Seungkwan was too nauseas to ask him what he was bringing. 

Hansol pouted, a little bit offended at Seungkwan’s tone. “I’m here for you.”

Seungkwan sniffed as he narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need you.”

“You look like shit, by the way.”

“Thank you so much,” Seungkwan replied sarcastically, making his way towards his bedroom. 

“I’m gonna go have some rest. You do whatever you want,” Seungkwan said from his bedroom. He did not have the chance to lie down on his bed when Hansol barged into his room, just watching him making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Why are you staring at me?” Seungkwan snapped, pulling the blanket to his chest.

“I’m bored,” Hansol replied.

“It’s Wednesday. You have class,” Seungkwan murmured as he rolled onto the other side of the bed, his back was facing Hansol.

“How can I attend class when my boyfriend’s sick?” Hansol cooed, as he made his way to Seungkwan’s bed and sat on it, his hand resting on Seungkwan’s hip.

“Last time I recall, you actually went to Drake’s concert when I was sick and gave my ticket to Wonwoo instead of accompanying me here. So yeah, I don’t need you. I’d be fine,” Seungkwan replied bitterly, still not bothering to look at Hansol’s face.

“Come on, it was probably like, his first and last concert in Korea. You can’t blame me!”

“And it didn’t occur to you that it might be your last time seeing me?”

“But— but—” Hansol was struggling to find the right answer because damn, Seungkwan did have a point.

Satisfied with Hansol’s stuttering respond, he mumbled, “It’s okay, Hansol. I’ll be fine. I’d survive my sick days without you. You weren’t here when I first caught a cold so why are you here now?”

Hansol whined. “But you haven’t attended any of your class for, like, a week.”

With a sigh, Seungkwan responded, “I did not attend the first two days because I need to finish my Physics assignment and I was excused not to come to the other classes. Then I got sick. And for the record, I did not attend classes for only five days and that’s not a week.”

“But I miss you.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re horny.”

“That’s true, but—”

Seungkwan finally rolled onto his back to face Hansol and as much as he hated to admit, he did miss Hansol. He missed his skin, his kisses and— he shook his head. He was not supposed to be thinking about this right now.

“What are you suggesting?” Seungkwan murmured as he attempted to sit up.

“I don’t know,” Hansol sing-songed, his eyes were glimmering with mischief.

Seungkwan smirked, trying his hardest to look sexy in his bathrobe although his throat was itching like hell. 

“Maybe…” Hansol began as he get up on the bed and straddled Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan, whose brain was half sleeping and half screaming for Seungkwan to take Hansol right there and right then, only smiled lazily as he placed his hand on Hansol’s bum. 

“I could give you something, no?” Hansol whispered seductively.

The whole thing would be sensual (Seungkwan cringed when he think about this again) and something that came out of a nice erotic movie, if it weren’t for his nose, who perfectly chose this exact moment to sneeze on Hansol’s shirt.  
“Ew!” Hansol shrieked as he took his shirt off (which was now full of Seungkwan’s snot) and threw it on the floor while Seungkwan grabbed the tissue and wiped his nose. 

“Shit,” Seungkwan groaned before blowing his nose to the tissue again before pointlessly throwing the tissue onto the bucket near his bedside table.

Hansol, still straddling Seungkwan, placed a hand on Seungkwan’s temple. “Babe, you’re burning.”

“And you think I can’t tell that?”

And then the sexy moment was over just like that. Though Seungkwan was disappointed (damn, he really wanted to know what Hansol was going to give him), he felt a little bit relieved that Hansol was now serious because of his condition.

Even the sight of Hansol half-naked did not give him the strength to do anything anymore. 

Hansol sighed. “I’m serious right now, alright. Didn’t you take any medicine?”

Seungkwan was not a believer of medicine, somehow. He hated pills, mainly because he was never able to swallow them and he hated the liquid medicine too because it tasted like shit. Most of the time, he believed that sleeping can cure sickness. Well, of course, except for cancer and anything serious but when it comes to small things like headaches and coughing, sleeping might help.

“No,” Seungkwan mumbled.

Hansol gave him a smirk. Seungkwan wanted to slap the smirk from his face, because this was no time for smirking, but it was not like he had any strength left. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep.

“If you say I’m the best boyfriend ever, I’ll give you something you really need.”

“Hansol, I’m in no mood for se—”

“Just say it.”

He did not have any more power to argue. “You are the best boyfriend in the world,” he drawled because it was not true. If anything, Hansol was probably the world’s worst boyfriend. He deserved an award for being a jerk boyfriend. Seungkwan was still bitter that he had chosen a Drake concert over him.

“Alright. That’s what I wanna hear,” Hansol giggled before placing a kiss on top of Seungkwan’s forehead and get off of him. 

Seungkwan closed his eyes to rest for a moment; he felt serene when Hansol left despite the loud sounds he made at, Seungkwan surmised, the kitchen.

Hansol came back to his room a few minutes after that, and saw that he had, indeed, brought something Seungkwan needed. He would have guessed this earlier, if it were not for his clogged nose but the sight of it already gave Seungkwan a little bit of strength.

“Oh my god. Is that—”  
“Yeah!” Hansol answered.

Hansol had come to his room, bringing a tray and a bowl of soup.

Still sitting up on his bed, his head rested on the wooden bed head, Hansol placed the tray carefully on his lap while Seungkwan stared eagerly at the chicken soup.

“Did you make this for me?”

“Nah,” Hansol said nonchalantly. “I drove to Jeju yesterday to get your mom to cook your soup for you. It was a long drive and I keep on falling asleep but it was worth it.”

Seungkwan tried to blink the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Hansol shrugged, as if it was not a big deal, but his eyes did not dare to meet Seungkwan’s. Hansol was shy, Seungkwan knew. And despite his annoying attitude, deep down he really loved Seungkwan and it was crazy because Hansol was really really really really in love with Seungkwan.

“You did that for me?”

Hansol shrugged again. “I’m just worried about you, really. I mean, I have left you alone with Mingyu when you were sick before.”

Seungkwan took the spoon and stir the soup with it. “Did you also—”

“Yeah, I specifically asked Mingyu not to come here. Whatever,” he nonchalantly shrugged again.

Hansol and his shrugging. He always did this when he was nervous. Or embarrassed.

“I mean, he had always been there when you’re sick and it bums me out. It’s like he takes care of you or something, it’s annoying. This time, it should be me because I’m your boyfriend and you love only me.” And he shrugged again.

Seungkwan’s lips curved into a smile.

“You are the best boyfriend in the world.” This time, Seungkwan meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to disappoint u, but there's no smut because they're my baby angels and i love them sfm. leave a comment or perhaps a kudos. cheers x


End file.
